


Not Quite Comfort

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Person, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Present Tense, for certain definitions of 'friends'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: It's cold, Sanzo's hung over, and Hakkai can't sleep. They find an imperfect solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love my betas, [](http://orangewinters.livejournal.com/profile)[orangewinters](http://orangewinters.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ymfaery.livejournal.com/profile)[ymfaery](http://ymfaery.livejournal.com/), and thanks to [](http://morningstar4.livejournal.com/profile)[morningstar4](http://morningstar4.livejournal.com/) for catching one last typo; all remaining errors are mine alone.

I wake up from some kind of dream I can't place; something to do with the cold, and I wince at the pain at my temples. I reach out-- the gun's in its place, the sutra is fine. Good.

I rub my eyes and look over the room. Hakkai's sitting up, looking out the window; not that different from where he was when I went to bed. "Have you slept at all?"

"Not really," he says.

Everything aches in this cold, my head most of all. Damned hangover. I stretch and head for the bathroom. It's still cold; the floor chills my feet. No breeze to speak of, just chill.

Hakkai hasn't changed position when I come back. "How's your headache?" he asks.

"Better. Don't tell _them_ that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hakkai's smile is just visible, and for once it feels like a joke I'm in on.

I get a cigarette out. "Why'd you say that before? About me being a father?" I watch his face in the flare of the lighter.

"It was a joke, Sanzo. Mostly. You're good with them. With us, I suppose."

I shake my head. "I was never meant to be a father. Maybe you--"

Hakkai turns his face away, just enough that he's probably hoping I didn't notice.

Well. That was completely stupid.

I smoke the rest of my cigarette and watch the smoke hang in this miserable air.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No," Hakkai agrees.

I think about walking over to him and decide against it. When Hakkai gets into these moods...they can't be trusted; he's harder to read, more likely to do stupid shit. And I've just made things worse.

I'm halfway through my second cigarette when he says, "Would you like to come to bed?"

"Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe we'd get some sleep."

I tilt my head back and blow the smoke through my teeth.

"It'll help your headache, at any rate."

That's almost the most appealing thing about his offer. "What about Goyjo?"

"I won't use him," Hakkai says.

Well. That's my answer.

I stub out the butt and sit down on the side of the bed. I let him pull my shirt up over my head and watch him pull off his own. He's so thin I could count his ribs, but there's muscle there too, lean and hard. I trace the outline of his rib with my finger, and he shudders. It's satisfying; it's getting me hard.

His mouth is at my chin, and I realize he wants to kiss me. I tilt my chin away.

"It's easier, when you kiss," he says. "To lose yourself."

I tip my chin back and his mouth meets mine, hot and wet against my lips. Once I start kissing back he eases off, his easygoing, gentle self. But we both know what a sham that is.

He's right, though; it's an escape, and it's easy to be distracted by his tongue, his nimble fingers scraping up my ribs.

He's so fucking clean I'm surprised he can even stand to touch me. He doesn't even smell human, not really; not that reek the monkey has, either.

I don't want to think about the monkey.

I push Hakkai's shoulders back in the bed and kiss him harder.

His hand finds the button of my jeans, pushes down my fly with his thumb. My cock presses against his hand and he puts his palm against me, strokes down. He breaks off the kiss and asks, "Is this all right?"

Only he would ask. "It's fine." I reach for his monocle and he stops my hand with his.

"No," he says, and he isn't smiling.

"I let you kiss me." Shit; now I'm whining. "No. Forget it." He leans into me, strokes my back. I tip my chin up and he sucks at my neck.

"Harder," I tell him, and the edge of pain is gratifying. He strokes again, slow and easy and too damn cautious. "For fuck's sake, Hakkai--"

The pressure breaks off at my neck. "Would you like me to suck you?"

"We're not at a fucking tea party."

He pulls back slightly to catch my eyes, his smile back in place. "Would you?"

Shit. Yes. I roll on my side and push at his head; that should be enough of a hint.

His smile stretches, and he takes me in his mouth.

Cho Hakkai does everything well; I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that this is no exception. But still...

_"Fuck,_ Hakkai--"

His fingers tease at the sac of my balls and I shiver, stifle something feral in the back of my throat.

And then he starts using his fucking _teeth_ and his hair is thick in my hands and he sucks hard and deep and needy as I feel and my hips thrust and he's doing _something_ with his tongue--

"...shit...."

He's not polite, now, and that's better; that suits me fine, the hard sucking, his fingers pushing my foreskin back, harder sucking-- yes-- _there--_

He swallows my orgasm, bobs his head to work me just a little more.

Can't breathe. Can't--shit--"Hakkai--"

"Did you like it, Sanzo?" He's smiling, and there's a hint of something real there. Twice in one night; must be a record. I sit up and move for his lap.

"You really don't have to--" he says, but I push at him and he lets me unzip his fly. I mouth at his cock through the fabric of his boxers, and he threads a hand through my hair. "Sanzo," he says, gently.

Fuck your delicacy, Hakkai. You wanted someone to use--

I push his back against the bed, unbutton the top button of his fly. He grunts softly and I pull his cock free. He's bigger than I am, thicker, already wet from precome. I lick at him and he gasps; I breathe on him and feel him shudder. He gasps again when I slide my tongue down the underside of his cock and I wonder how far I can push him.

I work his jeans down past his ass and nibble at his balls. He smells more human down here, musky, and I can taste the salt of his sweat.

He moans again and just rests his hand on my shoulder. Damn him and his fucking control--I push him down, lean down over his thighs, breathe on his cock again and feel him writhe underneath me.

That's more like it, Hakkai. Let's see how far we can go.

I take his sac in my mouth and suck, keeping my head down, not touching his cock. His hands are on my shoulders again and I can feel them tighten, just a little. "Sanzo--"

I slide one hand beneath his ass, prop him up a little, lick back from his balls into the crack of his ass.

"Sanzo!"

I bet his sister never did _that._ He writhes, and it's all I can do to hold him steady with my free hand as I lick into the heat of his body.

"San-- Sanzo, _oh--_ "

He's _shaking_ now. I push into him, just a little, with my finger, and his hand curls into my hair for just a second.

"Sanzo," he gasps, and I take him in my mouth, moving fast, sucking hard, not giving him a chance to fucking _think_ about it. His other hand grabs my shoulder and there's nothing gentle about it this time. Good.

I dip my head down and up, press in harder with my finger, and his hands are on both my shoulders now, gripping tight. I flick the tip of his cock with my tongue and he makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat--

He comes hard, gasping, and it's somehow so fucking _satisfying_ knowning I'm going to have bruises on my shoulders in the morning.

"Sanzo," he says, and lets go. I can't figure out where to spit, so I swallow. Shit. I need another smoke to get the taste out of my mouth.

I should go back to my own bed. He's warm, though, and it's still fucking cold. At least my headache's better; he was right about that.

"Thank you," he says softly, and hands me my Marlboros and lighter.

"Thanks." I hadn't even realized he'd moved.

He lies down and not-quite-accidentally brushes my hand. "Get some sleep, Sanzo."

_You would've been a decent father, Hakkai._ "I will," I say, getting a cigarette out.

"Goodnight," he says.

I put a hand down and he's there; solid, quiet. Warm.

"'Night."


End file.
